En la lluvia
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: se trata de Hilde y duo bajo la lluvia, muy romántico... no es un lemon, lo hubiese hecho, pero... que va!


__

En la lluvia...

Por Sumire-chan

NOTA: Espero que les guste el fic, lo he hecho porque me encanta esta parejita y sinceramente me he sentido algo deprimida estos días, por lo que bueh! Esto salió.

La noche se debatía entre los nubarrones grises que adornaban el cielo, antes estrellado, ahora lloraba misteriosamente. En medio de este ambiente, una pequeña mujer, de ojos negros y cabello azulado oscuro estaba parada en un hermoso jardín trasero, bastante minúsculo. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y en el rostro de la jovencita no se distinguían los dueños de los surcos cristalinos, porque si bien no se tratara únicamente de las lágrimas del cielo en sus mejillas ambas lluvias se confundían.

Hilde temblaba indescriptiblemente, mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella, sentía como el agua quemaba al recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, como una caricia amable. Sus manos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo esperando la nada y el todo a la vez, sin saber que alguien la observaba escondido en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se cerraron y respiró profundamente, estaba empapada y ya no le importaba si se enfermaría luego, si el tiempo en que estaba allí alguien podía verla. Sólo sabía que las sensaciones bajo la desesperada lluvia se propagaban por todo su cuerpo y dejaban caricias agradables pero a la vez temidas.

La muchachita lloraba por el amor no correspondido, por ver lejanos unos sueños que ella sola había compartido, que para ella nunca encontrarían finalización. Se sintió miserable y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, dejando fluir esa sensación cayó de rodillas sobre el césped mojado, embarrando su piel, sintiendo el suave contacto de la tierra en sí misma.

Unos pasos húmedos la hicieron voltear y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos café, adornados con una mirada afable, tan carismática. Esas órbitas en las que siempre le gustaban reflejarse. 

- Duo... - susurró.

Su voz hizo eco en los oídos del muchacho que la había estado contemplando tanto tiempo oculto, pensando que ella no sabía de su vuelta. Que ella aún creía que él estaba en una de esas misiones, de las que tantas veces había temido no volver.

- Creí...

- Sí, lo sé. - admitió él.

Se agachó hasta poder entender cuan bellos eran sus ojos, cuan negros y profundos, que al reflejarse se sentía especial.

- ¿volviste de verdad? O... estoy soñando.

- he vuelto, Hilde. No es un sueño.

Ella tembló ligeramente, temía que se tratara de un hermoso sueño y que luego despertara sola en su habitación, sudando. Pero él le había confirmado que no, que era una realidad.

- ¿Porqué lloras Hilde?

La muchacha no respondió.

- Te amo, Duo. Pero sé de tus sentimientos y tus misiones...

Pero el joven no la dejó seguir hablando, se le acercó pasionalmente y la abrazó con locura, acercándola aún más hacia él, intentando retenerla en sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible.

Le acarició la corta melena y se perdió en su aroma, tan delicado y cautivante que él no podía evitar el adorarlo. Ambos se sentía encantados con la presencia del otro, el tenerse cerca los hacía sentir esas sensaciones que parecen imposibles de experimentar. 

Hilde gimió asustada, temiendo que verdaderamente eso no fuer cierto, que sólo se tratara de alguna maldad del tiempo. 

Como calmando sus miedos el la separó de sí y la contempló gustoso. Y se acercaron, anulado la brecha que los separaba, uniendo sus cuerpos, sus almas y corazones en un dulce beso, apasionado que abarcaba tantos sentimientos perdidos. Porque todo ese tiempo de arriesgarse el uno por el otro.

Duo la miró luego de esa hermosa caricia, ella se había arriesgado por él, casi había muerto en el espacio aquella vez, sólo por verle, eso aún lo tenía guardado en el corazón. El mismo que ahora latía al compás del de ella, como una música agradable.

- te amo, Hilde.

- Y yo a ti, Duo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo precipitadamente sobre el suelo, con ecos sordos, produciendo una música que no se compara con la que producen los corazones de dos seres que se aman de verdad. 

Fin

NOTA: como saben... soy fanática del romance. Y estos últimos tiempos me he sentido más que sensible en lo respectivo al amor, por eso este fic en el que vuelco un poquito esos sentimientos que son parte de mí, ese en especial que está en mi corazón y más de una vez me hace sufrir. Tal vez nací para sufrir por amor. Y siempre que puedo me gusta hacer que en los fics las cosas cambien. ^^ soñar no cuesta nada.

Esperaré sus reviews y también sus e-mails, saben que una palabra vale demasiado, especialmente cuando uno no se siente del todo bien. 


End file.
